ytvwoahfandomcom-20200213-history
Funpak
Funpak was a short-lived Canadian animated anthology series airing in 2005 on YTV, produced entirely in-house by Nelvana's studio staff. Despite positive feedback, it only lasted a single season of thirteen episodes, each with four random segments. Segments Coolman - A satirical parody of the film noir genre starring a man named Lester (with the alter ego "Coolman"), an everyman who always ends up daydreaming for a more positive outcome to everyday events. Created by John van Bruggen and Arna Selznick. Flash animated. Gruesomestein's Monsters ''- Classic monsters deal with the modern world. Created by Mark Ackland and Riccardo Durante. Flash animated. ''Harold Rosenbaum Chartered Accountant Extreme ''- Satirizing 1960s style comic characters, a Sherlock-esque detective thwarts inept criminals that attempt to disrupt the law. Created by Matt Ferguson. Flash and partially hand drawn. ''The Manly Bee - An elderly bee superhero tries to save the day. Created by Steve Daye. Flash animated. Martini & Meatballs ''- Two dogs, one large and one smaller, go on surreal adventures. Created by Mike Csunyoscka. A mixture of Flash and cut out animation. ''Miracle Koala - A koala named Joe who's an escaped convict attempts to suit with life with his penguin partner Nero. Created by Mark Cappello. Flash animated. The Ninth Life of Sherman Phelps - A grey cat named Sherman who seems to be the luckiest guy on the block. His eight previous lives try to kill him to enter Heaven by possessing his buddy Ronald. Created by Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton. 2D characters on 3D backgrounds. Rotting Hills - Focuses on a family moving into a town called Rotting Hills, which is populated with zombies. The son, Clark, befriends a female zombie named Zoe, who shows him more of the insanity of the town. Created by Glen Wyand. Flash animated. Sidekick - A parody of superhero fiction set in a school that trains sidekicks to fight with their supers. Was later spun off into its own series in 2010. Created by Todd Kauffman and Joey So. Flash animated. The Wild Wild Circus Company ''- A group of circus performers end up in odd scenarios. Created by Jean-Christian Knaff and Claude Miceli. Animated in 3D. Episodes Episode 1 ''Home Sweet Home - Ms. Witcherson is forced to move into the city after breaking several laws in the fairy tale world. Avery's Game - Martini and Meatballs build a statue that becomes a robot when Avery's video game falls into it. Off the Map - The Circus Company take a wrong turn and end up lost. Deep Sea Blues - Upon purchasing a pet fish, Lester imagines himself in an underwater paradise. Episode 2 Maxum Mobile - Eric and Trevor fool around in the Maxum Mobile, Maxum Man's prized car. Audit of Evil - Harold must protect an important file from a band of thugs. Belt for Punishment - Joe and Nero enter a wrestling tournament. Serenity Now - Sherman and Ronald are working as meat packers, but Sherman's other lives attempt to ruin their duties. Episode 3 Clark's New Home - Clark and his family move into the town of Rotting Hills. His clueless parents don't mind their new zombie neighbors, but he, on the other hand, is terrified. Return of the Manly Bee - The Manly Bee comes out of retirement to stop the town's latest threat. Dr. Heckl and Mr. Jyde ''- A robber boards a train to find a small man who transforms into a monster when no one's looking. ''Hiccups Begone - Meatballs gets the hiccups. Episode 4 Fishy Memories - The train conductor thinks about his past memories with fish. Jazz-Matazz - Lester keeps hearing the same jazz song everywhere he goes. Secret Lair ''- Eric and Trevor challenge Maxum Brain to a game of tic-tac-toe to access the secret lair. ''Bad Dream Machine - The Manly Bee must thwart a villain who's causing everyone to suffer from nightmares. Episode 5 Girly Guys - Joe and Nero disguise themselves as girl scouts selling cookies. Chili Con Carnage - Sherman's lives cause more mayhem as he and Ronald try to work as firemen. Drive to School - Clark, his dad, and Zoe take a detour and end up in a gang area. Depreciation to Death - Harold and the crew attempt to find the whereabouts of X. Episode 6 Ping Pong Panda - Martini attempts to convince Meatballs to play against a panda who's skilled at ping pong. Hootchy Kootchy Haiku - Lester enrolls in a poetry class and must write a haiku. Duel of the Twins - The Circus Twins' performance quickly turns into an argument. Freddie and the Yeti - A father and son encounter a yeti while on a hunting trip. Episode 7 The Plasticine Clone - The Manly Bee must stop a group of frog robbers who've discovered a substance that changes into various objects and people. Slumber Party - Eric and Trevor attempt to crash Vana's slumber party. Albino I Know - Joe attempts to pass himself off as an albino koala. Cloak & Stagger - Sherman and Ronald make their rounds as auto repairmen, but Sherman's lives come by again to try and make a mess of things. Episode 8 The Taxable Trap - Harold finds out X's whereabouts, and his thugs end up kidnapping Ledger. Zombie Clark - To fit in more, Clark props himself up to resemble a zombie and quickly becomes popular. The Worst Date - A man arrives at his date's house only to realize she's related to monsters. The Voodoo Cursed - A witch arrives and curses the town into resenting The Manly Bee. Episode 9 A Daydream in the Life - Lester imagines a higher class life after being bored of work. Sputnik to Paris - Martini and Meatballs end up being launched to Paris. Acrobuddies - It's shown how the two Acrobats met and formed. Close Encounters of the Bird Kind - Joe and Nero end up abducted by aliens. Episode 10 Candy Bandit - As policemen, Sherman and Ronald must catch a thief who is stealing candy in the neighborhood. Ledger Lad Liquidation - Ledger is rescued by Harold, while X has a backup plan to stop our detective. Doomsday Dog - Master XOX creates a mutated hot dog for Eric and Trevor to consume. Night at the Office - Thinking his dad is being mauled by zombies, Clark races to the office to save him. Episode 11 Russell's Tussle - Ms. Witcherson's pet, Russell, ends up in a feud with the neighbor's pet owl. X-Mas Salmon - Martini and Meatballs' winter vacation doesn't go according to plan. Final Martini & Meatballs short. Tennis Any 101011? ''- At the arcade, Lester imagines himself in a tennis match with a robot. 'Final Coolman short.' ''Under the Weather - The Manly Bee must stop a kid who develops a machine that alters the weather. Final Manly Bee short. Episode 12 Kiss of the Chameleon - A chameleon's kiss proves to be a motivation for the Company's dog. Final Wild Wild Circus Company short. Pamplemoose's Playground - The backstory of Professor Pamplemoose is revealed. Final Sidekick short. Dam It's Exploding - X captures the crew and reveals his true identity. Final Harold Rosenbaum short. Moving Target - Sherman and Ronald's days as movers are nearly crushed by Sherman's lives. Final Sherman Phelps short. Episode 13 NOTE: Unlike other episodes, this one only has three shorts. The last five minutes is a behind the scenes look at how each segment was made. The New Girl - A new vampire girl uses her seductive nature to trap Clark. Final Rotting Hills short. Pop Tarts - Joe and Nero disguise themselves as famous pop stars. Final Miracle Koala short. A Wolf in Geek's Clothing - An unpopular high schooler turns out to be a werewolf. Final Gruesomestein's Monsters short. Voice cast * Riccardo Durante - Ms. Witcherson, additional voices * Rick Miller - Martini, additional voices * Richard Binsley - Meatballs * Ron Pardo - Lester/Coolman, additional voices * Emilie-Claire Barlow - Grace * Peter Oldring - Eric Needles * Christian Potenza - Trevor Troublemeyer * Stephanie Beard - Vana Glama, Kitty Ko * Tony Daniels - Maxum Brain, Clay/The Manly Bee, Manly Bee Narrator * Alex Nussbaum - Professor Pamplemoose, Sherman Phelps, additional voices * Scott McCord - Mr. Troublemeyer * Ron Rubin - Master XOX, X, additional voices * Peter Keleghen - Harold Rosenbaum, additional voices * Leah Pinsent - Jenny * Julie Lemieux - Ledger Lad, Zoe * Norm Spencer - Harold Rosenbaum Narrator, additional voices * John Dunsworth - Nero * Shannon Perreault - Clark, Clark's Mom * Dwayne Hill - Clark's Dad * Mark Ackland - additional voices * Jamie Watson - additional voices * Maurice Dean Wint - additional voices * Jessica Holmes - additional voices * Blayne Burnside - additional voices * Martin Doyle - additional voices * Cal Dodd - additional voices * Gary Krawford - additional voices * Simon Henderson - additional voices * John Davie - additional voices * Kristin Bell - additional voices * Adrian Truss - additional voices * Debra McGrath - additional voices * Daniel Lillford - additional voices * Robert Smith - additional voices * Tom McCamus - additional voices * Paul Soles - additional voices * Stephanie Mills - additional voices * Terri Hawkes - additional voices * Colin Fox - additional voices * Joanne Vannicola - additional voices * Tajja Isen - additional voices * Joyce Gordon - additional voices * Tracey Hoyt - additional voices Promo Category:YTV Originals Category:Anthology series Category:2005 debuts Category:2005 endings Category:Short Series